


You're finally born, little angel

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: John Marston/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 3





	You're finally born, little angel

I can't belive it. Dutch is pregnant from me, and he accepted it. I love him so much, and he loves me so much too. I'm glad. Everyone was hella surprised, when they found out that Dutch is pregnant. He's in the last month now. We both loved it to caress his pup filled belly. The pregnancy was easy for him and just beautiful he said. But now we're all excited. The pup can come in every moment at every day now. Dutch and I sit at the camp shore cuddling. I softly caress his pup filled belly.

,,We will be good fathers. I know it." Dutch whispers.

,,I hope." I grin.

Then I kiss him softly. Dutch has fake woe's by now. And two days later the pup wants to come out. Dutch, Miss Grimshaw Abigail and I are in the tent. Dutch lay on his back, legs intricate and wide open. He's sweating like hell, and is in pain. I hold his hand. I'm so excited.

,,When you have the need to push, then push okay." Abigail says. 

Dutch only nods. 

,,I push now." he growls.

,,Alright."

He squeeze my hand pretty hard, but that's alright. His face is red from pain and effort.

,,Thats it Dutch. Keep pushing." Grimshaw praise him.

Then he pushes again, and again and again. I have the feeling that if he squeezes my hand even more, that he will brake my bones. But that's alright. 

,,That's it. The head is already out! One more push! C'mon Dutch." 

Grimshaw says after some minutes. But I'm pretty sure that we are at least an hour or more now in that tent. And suddenly we hear a baby screaming. 

,,That's it. It's here. And it's a girl!" Abigail says reliefed. 

Grimshaw takes care of the little girl and clean her up. While Abigail cleans Dutch. Dutch meanwhile let go of my pretty well squeezed hand. And look my in the eyes with pure joy. But he's also verry tired. Abigail put the blanket over Dutch's hips, when he's clean. Milk already runs out of his nipples. His breast are slightly swollen. But that's niemal for małe omega's. It dissappear when the kid is in the tentht month. And tzw milk will disappear too. Then I bend down, and kiss Dutch softly.

,,I'm proud of you darling. You did so well!" I say while I push carefully his sweaty Raven curls out of his sweaty face.

,,Our child. We have a kid goddammit!" Dutch Sighs happy.

He looks tired. Sure, the birth was painful and exhausting. Them Grimshaw comes back with our little girl. She lay her down on Dutch's chest, where she starts suckling on his right breast right away. I carefully lay down next to him. Abigail and Susan left us.

,,Isn't she a pretty thing." I whisper.

,,Yes she is." He smiles.

Her hair are black as Dutch's and here eyes are beautiful brown eyes. She is so pretty.

,,Thanks Dutch. For giving me a daughter. I appreciate it." I whisper.

,,No worries. It was painful, the birth, but it was totally worth it. Just look at her. Our pretty little Angel." He whispers.

,,Yes indeed. She is a real angel." I whisper back.

As Scarlet is done with eating, Dutch lay her carefully on my chest.

,,Mind if I sleep a bit?" 

,,Of course not. I take care of her. Don't worry." I say.

And then he's asleep. He snores quietly. That was fast. I look to our little angel. She's so pretty. She had her eyes open but only for a few seconds. They don't see anything at the beginning anyways. At least I guess.

,,Hello there Scarlet. It's me your Papa. I'm glad that you are finally here.

She and I fall asleep at the same time. I hold her carefully so that she don't fall og the bed. I'm so happy.  
-  
You're finally born, little angel  
We'll, It's 7:24 and I love you


End file.
